


starry sky

by aspiringpencilcase



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: 15 songs challenge, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringpencilcase/pseuds/aspiringpencilcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'set ur mp3 on shuffle and write a drabble to each song'<br/>i cheated a lil and chose a line to write a drabble to but well here we are on mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pigs on the wing (pt2) - pink floyd: blue & silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know that you care for me

Blue laughs at the joke of a radio hostess which Silver can’t even begin to consider funny, but, listening to her wheezing, he can’t help but smile. Wind plays with her hair, carefully combed just half an hour ago; they both appear ridiculously content. Blue insisted upon bringing Silver with her to one of her deals. Even though he isn’t a big fan of her so-called “business”, Silver agrees with probably more enthusiasm than he expected of himself. They end up on some enormous cruise ship, where the deal is to take place; Blue seems completely calm and relaxed, but Silver knows her; Silver knows where to look, how to listen, which details to notice. He also cares. Blue is home and big sister and shelter and Ariadne's thread and counting; Blue matters.

Blue has also been fiddling with her left earring since they entered the ship. Silver isn’t really a master of cheering people up and giving pep talks. He has Gold to do all the people work for him, though, so it isn’t really a matter of concern in everyday life. However, Blue is another thing whatsoever; he has to be here for her, be it clumsy or awkward or whatever. He clears his throat.

“It’s going to be alright”, he says, voice steady.

Blue smiles. Her hand stops mid-motion and she puts it on her hip, all confidence.

“Yeah, I know”.


	2. nothing but time - metric: blue/sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got nothing but time so the future is mine

The way Blue takes up all the place in her lap absolutely doesn’t make her heart skip a bit, what are you talking about. Blue distracts her from reading on pokemon habits, and, therefore, can in no way be endearing.

Blue watches Sabrina frown from her lap and has the guts to grin at her. Sabrina’s will to read melts in no time, but she is not going to show it to Blue, seriously. She turns the page, carefully adding the facts from the book to the ones in her mind, building structures and drawing up imaginary tables.

Blue, at her most eloquent, pinches her side. Sabrina yelps and nearly jumps off the sofa, accompanied by Blue’s sharp laughter. Sabrina doesn’t know what she wants more: to shove Blue off the sofa or kiss her right on the mouth, and wow.  
How Blue manages to complicate things in 99.9% of occasions is honestly beyond Sabrina, but if she minded, she wouldn’t stay. She huffs and crosses her arms at her chest.

“What are you doing.”

Blue looks at her from below, all mischief and fake concern. She bites her lip, probably in order not to laugh, but fails miserably. After a short (and very loud) giggling session she finally tries to make up an excuse.

“You’ve been reading for a million years, you should relax!”

Sabrina groans (it comes out half-assed at best). Blue just wants her full attention and she fools no one with all her ‘it’s bad for your health’ kind of speech. At least that’s what Sabrina says to Blue, who nods along in a very serious fashion. Sabrina leans to kiss her anyway.

It’s not like any of them is in a hurry; they’ve got plenty of time, and Sabrina is going to make use of it.


	3. wake me - bleachers: red/green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right from the start i knew you'd set a fire in me

Their first meeting wasn’t what you would call a potential for blooming cherry kinda romance, probably (though it turns out exactly like this); Red wasn’t exactly impressed with Green’s ‘you-could-never’ attitude while Green was pretty sceptical about Red in general. Anyway, they remembered each other, and maybe it’s all they needed at the time.

Red hums from under Green’s chin, effectively pulling him out of his sappy musings on the roots of their relationship, and turns to face him. His hair tickles Green’s neck.

“What are you thinking about?”

Green can lie, or remain quiet, or tell the embarrassing truth. He will never live the third case down, he thinks, because while Red will probably smile and just maybe blush a little, if Blue finds out (and she will), she will get up at 3am just to tell Green that he’s a sap. That’s the last thing he needs in his life, so he chooses to shrug.

Red plants a tiny kiss on his jaw, understanding and not pressuring and sunny. Green can live with that cherry petals sort of thing.


	4. yellow - coldplay: blue/yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at the stars, look how they shine for you

When Blue is looking at Yellow, she feels herself turning into the biggest sap the world has ever witnessed. When Yellow is looking back, Blue wants to shout their name from the rooftops. She doesn’t really follow this course of action, though it is terribly tempting.

Said Yellow is currently napping on her shoulder, while Blue counts stars. 

When she was little, she didn’t as much believed in falling stars as in herself, though she did use the opportunities to wish upon this and that, because you can never have too much luck, right? She asked her parents that and they laughed in those quiet voices of theirs and nodded.

Later, when a giant bird stole her freedom, Blue didn’t really have time to wait for stars to grace her with their presences; she worried and protected and planned. She knew wish she would make, though, - to find a home.

With Yellow dreaming of forests and lakes near her, warm and breathing and shining, Blue thinks the stars might’ve heard her silent desperate pleas that time.


	5. glory - radical face: blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sky is wrecked, full of rotting clouds

She is afraid most of the time now. Blue doesn’t think the Masked Man has learnt about her (their) escape plan, but she can’t afford not to be careful. She checks and checks and one more time, clean up the evidence or heads will roll.

She isn’t only worried about herself this time, there’s Silver hiding in the shadows behind her, small, quiet and also afraid. Blue thinks of him as a brother now, after shared bruises and yells and pain, but also the joy in the small things even the Masked Man can’t take away from them (sometimes she took him to watch the clouds and they smiled at their raw shapes, Blue making Silver compare them to the pokemon they knew, “think of it as a training!”).

The sky is a vast, endless desert above her when she checks the extra exit out of the building for the last time. It’s grey and ugly, not caring about her struggles for a single bit. It brings nothing but bad news and nightmares, Blue wants to get angry at it, but she is so tired, she can’t bring herself to rile herself up. 

Blue sneaks into the building, using the disguise she snatched out of the older girl’s jewelry box, and goes back to their room, exhausted yet determined.

Tomorrow they will be free, no matter what the sky has to say about that.


	6. kill monsters in the rain - steel train: green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are the same, what a mess we’ll make
> 
> (i'm sorry??)

The amount of shit they went through together is truly astounding, at least this is what Green thinks sometimes. Was there ever a time without some great villain threatening the peace and blissful existence of Kanto\Johto\Sinnoh\etc, and how come that if there was, the eleven of them never quite got to witness it. 

Green is not sure why wiping out the world was necessary to save a bunch of Pokémon, or was seeing your son worth the hatred of the whole region, but, hey, none of the knows what Blue sells, or why all of her deals are top class secret, or what exactly Crystal synthesizes in her lab, or at what lengths Yellow is willing to go to save their forest. He can go on with the list, really, it’s not like any of them is a saint.

They are all different here, that’s for sure: starting from Crystal, who will tell you exactly how she is going to kick your ass in order for all parties to be on equal grounds, ending with Blue, who is, well, Blue. He prefers to consider himself closer to Crystal on that matter, but, in reality, he’s probably more like Blue.

The point is, they’re ‘the guarantee of peace in the country’ and all that, unless something precious to them is involved, and that’s something more of the lines of defense, but.

Didn’t all of the so-called villains start the same?


	7. teenage kicks - remi nicole: gold/silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanna hold him, wanna hold him tight

Silver’s hair looks really… touchable, for the lack of better-sounding word. Gold finds himself craving to stroke it with his fingertips, but Silver is hissy when people touch his hair or touch him in general. There’s a single exception who is, of course, Blue, but she’s more of a sister to him, if anything, so Gold doesn’t waste his energy on being jealous (maybe a little). What he does dwell on, though, is how to get an exclusive privilege of petting Silver’s hair.

He doesn't really have experience with this sort of stuff, so, naturally, he asks for advice. The only person he can consult is Crystal, who, at her most eloquent, suggests the just tell him course of action. Gold is all brave and determined and whatnot, but coming up to Silver and asking something along the lines of 'your hair is so silky could i please touch it and pet preferably for a hundred years or so' seems somewhat inelegant. And elegance is the first thing you need when you woo a person and Gold himself isn't really sure when he started to refer to Silver as someone he wants to woo, but, hey, who isn’t keen on the idea of dating Silver with his nice eyes and sharp wit and candy apple red blushes and this is honestly completely beside the point of getting access to his hair. 

On the other hand, Pokémon trainer Gold is nothing short of straightforward, so the said strategy seems a) easily enough done, b) getting the point across. He doesn't even rehearse in front of the mirror, okay, maybe two or three or ten times. 

Silver blushes with this pretty blush of his and nods, once.


	8. butterfly nets - bishop allen: blue/sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still surprised to catch you every time

Sometimes, Sabrina isn’t quite sure on how they keep on going, being an item and that kind of thing. Blue is too much of a tease and Sabrina is too harsh on her more often than not, and it should be problem, only it isn’t. Blue waves at her in dismissal when Sabrina goes on and on with her angry speeches while Sabrina herself doesn’t take half of the things Blue suggests seriously.

Months and years pass, and Sabrina is still a tiny bit surprised about the seamless way they click together, she supposes she always will be. Blue puts away the books Sabrina leaves all around their place and Sabrina looks after blue’s tiny cacti when she’s away. The domesticity of the whole affair would make her cringe if it wasn’t, to the last piece, her very own.


	9. knot in my heart - the zolas: gold/silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've got that secret knock to my door

Gold is, quite literally, a lot. He’s bright and honestly insufferable, Silver thinks sometimes, but this doesn’t necessarily mean Silver doesn’t like hanging out with him, because he does.

He likes the way Gold seems to occupy all the space near him when they’re hanging out yet Silver doesn’t feel as if his personal boundaries are invaded, which says a lot. He likes how Gold sometimes shines with hard-earned victory in a battle, his posture the very definition of confidence. He likes Gold’s hair, messy and pitch black, and how he sometimes tries to comb it, staring at his brush in wonder when it doesn’t tangle in this crow’s nest.

Of course, Gold isn’t mean to know all of this. They’re friends; they save each other's lives on a daily basis and Gold once got flustered from calling him ‘buddy’. Okay, maybe they’re somewhat of best friends but still. 

The thing they both know, though, is how far their trust in each other goes. Blue once told him that ‘that Gold kid would jump off a cliff with his eyes closed if he knew you’d be there to catch him’ and proceeded to tease him about his blush for the rest of the day. 

“So you’d trust gold with your life, but telling him you like him is a no-go”, she sighs when he’s mostly done with his embarrassment. “I mean, take your sweet time and all that, Silver, but I think this will go better than you expect it to.”

Three weeks later, Gold asks him out and Silver is sure that his flush has nothing to do with sunburn.


	10. gold guns girls - metric: blue/crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it ever gonna be enough

Every time Blue kisses her, Crystal ends up being scratched by her eyebrow piercing. Blue tells her it’s ridiculous, we’ve done this a hundred times already, her voice breathy with equal parts laughter and dizziness from long, open-mouthed kisses they both love so much. Crystal usually chooses to ruffle her hair in response to see Blue getting all huffy about her hairdo ruined. 

They’ve been dating for a few months and they both have this urge to kiss in every more or less secluded corner of their surroundings. Crystal still shivers from the warm, affectionate look Blue gives her after they part and Crystal strokes Blue’s cheek with her thumb and wonder is she will ever get tired of this. 

When Blue carries her bridal-style over the threshold and Crystal’s cheeks radiate the fiercest blush the manhood has ever witnessed, she thinks that no, she won’t. Not even after a hundred years.


	11. the battle for everyone’s souls - shoji meguro: the p3 au nobody asked for, gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> instrumental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arcana - character (persona if they belong to sees)
> 
> fool - blue (wild card)  
> magician - silver (enlil)  
> fortune - sabrina  
> emperor - green (vishnu)  
> hiero - platina  
> lovers - gold (inanna)  
> empress - misty (otohime)  
> star - erika  
> chariot - lorelei  
> strength - yellow (athena)  
> justice - crystal (ma’at)  
> moon - red (freyr)  
> priestess - dia (kannon)  
> temperance - pearl  
> tower - gio  
> the hanged man - lance

The confident way Blue handles her naginata never fails to fascinate Yellow, no matter how much time passes; it’s almost like she dances, careless and easy, red on the tips of her hair and on the edge of the blade. The Reaper, rotten Empress and Emperor in the transformed gym, gooey black smudges covered with masks - they all fall the same to Blue’s pas and Personae. 

Blue’s hands never shake, never her blade hesitates to cut through flesh and, well, goo. This is not very poetic in itself, but Blue somehow makes it seem as if she’s performing, ballet dress and all.

Except now her eyes are wide with tears forming in their corners, as the familiar outline of Sabrina’s pitch black hair flutters with wind. They all know that it’s half her, half night itself, but there’s a vast desert between knowing and seeing with your own eyes and they’ve just crossed it overnight. 

Yellow sees Blue gripping the pole of her naginata and raising her head, all confidence and determination, with the corner of their eyes. They suspect that it’s mostly the ’fake it till you make it’ thing, fear tucked neatly beneath one of her countless masks, one for each Persona she carries. 

“Let’s go, guys, we can do it!”

Yellow hums, quiet; Athena shines as they summon her, ready to fight. 

Nyx looks at their group, gaze nothing but cold, distant disdain, and raises her sword.

Dark clouds above lull the green moon to sleep.


	12. blind valentine - metric: the continuation of P3 Au Nobody Asked For, blue/sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kiss on your lips it should be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> around the second lvl of fortune sl

Sabrina looks at Blue far more times a day than she is comfortable to admit. Something about her feels jarringly familiar, the way she laughs, moves, talks. Smooth waves of her hair, bright notes of her voice. 

“Have we met?”, she asks her once, when they sit in a cafeteria, close to one another and she can feel the way Blue smells of lavender perfume. She does her best to sound irritated by the fact.

Blue does a double take, but the frown of her face transforms into a mischievous smile almost immediately; Sabrina wishes she’d find it just as much as a headache as it actually is.

“This pickup line is so old, Sabrina, seriously! Lucky for you I’m here to teach you how to treat ladies like me, you are in a great need for private lessons”, Blue’s voice drips with honey, too sweet to be real.

The day goes on, sun plays with Blue’s hair, painting it gold, and Sabrina tries to distract herself from the emptiness she feels in every cell of her body, with little to no effect.


	13. west coast - lana del rey: some more of the fuckening p3 au, gold/silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess that no one ever really made me feel that much higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if blue chooses a Bad End tho

Everything about Silver is bright, Gold catches himself thinking sometimes. His hair, his eyes, his Persona, Enlil, who is wind itself, and on and on. 

When he tells Crystal about all of this, she raises an eyebrow and tells him about the bet which has been running in SEES for about a month. Following every single soap opera cliche, it’s about whether who asks whom out first and when and where etcetera and honestly, do they not have better things to do? Crystal answers that no, they actually don’t, and do try to take initiative, my wallet is at stake. 

Gold remembers scoffing at that, cheeks red with stuffy air in the room (sure), and laughs into the red fluff of Silver’s hair, who just mumbles something along the lines of “what’s the matter”. Or maybe it’s “don’t tickle me, you big insufferable shithead”, but Gold isn’t sure.

They occupy a small sofa on the second floor; the whole SEES, not large in numbers in itself, seems to have business elsewhere. Blue is hanging out with one of those countless friends of hers, Crystal and Yellow have clubs at school and the rest of the crew is presumably just goofing around somewhere in the town. 

Gold got his legs atop Silver’s thighs and his breath is tickling the side of Silver’s neck while Silver is reading a mythology book. They tried to do it together at first but then Gold found out that Freyr was a “god of phallic fertility” and spent approximately ten minutes laughing at the mental picture of Red’s face when he breaks him the news. This resulted in Silver lightly whacking him on the head with said book and also their current arrangement. 

Silver’s breath is even, quiet, save for the occasional hitching when Gold plants a kiss on the curve of his jaw; Gold thinks that as far as happiness goes, this is probably it.

*** 

The town is covered with fog. The Apathy syndrome victims are standing in every corner, eyes meek and white, staring at Gold with wordless yet still unsettling accusation. He makes his way to school, which mostly resembles abandoned buildings in the post-apocalypse games he liked to play when he was a middle-schooler.

A red smudge of someone’s hair attracts his attention. It’s hard to focus at pretty much anything lately, it’s like objects and people are constantly escaping his vision, but he catches himself following the boy with his eyes as he passes him. He’s the brightest thing in the white static surrounding him and Gold sluggishly tries to remember where they’ve met before, because they certainly did. He vaguely recalls that his name starts with S and that this stupid show on TV was his favourite and--

He blinks once, slow and tired, as his thoughts go back to their lazy flow.

The emptiness inside him remains unfulfilled.


End file.
